1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser processing system operating by a plurality of operation modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art has been a laser processing system switching an operation mode between a standard-standby mode carrying out a base discharge and an energy saving mode with a smaller power consumption than the standard-standby mode in accordance with progress in the laser processing process from the viewpoint of reducing the power consumption (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-205172).
In such a laser processing system, realization of both reduction of the power consumption and shortening of the cycle time has been sought.